


I have a crush on my child’s teacher, Help?

by Hot_For_Androids



Series: Teacher Au [1]
Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) - Freeform, Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, Hank is best dad, Hank is still a Cop, Human AU, M/M, Niles is rk900, Smutt at some point probably, Teacher!Connor, and Connor is Coles teacher, hankcon - Freeform, sumo is a retired Police Dog, this is an AU where cole never died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_For_Androids/pseuds/Hot_For_Androids
Summary: Hank is a single father living and working as a cop in Detroit. When special persons day comes around at Coles school he asks his dad to be his special person hank agrees and gets to meet MR.Connor Coles favorite teacaher....there’s a big possibility he’s gonna be hanks favorite as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope to have a second chapter soon but with work it may take a while. I hope you enjoy!

Hank smiled brightly as Cole stepped off of the school bus. He crouched down as his son ran over to him. He picked Cole up with a happy laugh and twirled his son around. Hank walked inside carrying Cole as they talked about how school was going.   
“Oh! Oh! Oh! Daddy!”   
Cole was pulling papers out of his backpack.   
Hank smiled at him where he was over by the door “yeah kiddo?”   
He walked over and crouched next to him.   
“Special persons day is Friday! M-Mr.Connor says we need to bring someone!”   
Cole was bouncing on his feet as he handed his dad the papers.   
Hank took them with a warm smile.   
“Oh? And who would you like to be your special person? Sumo?”   
He teased playfully as Cole giggled and moved forward for hank to pick him up.  
“I wanna bring you daddy!”   
Hank smiled and his heart swelled. He was so lucky to have this kid as his son. He pressed a kiss to Cole’s forehead   
“I would love nothing more than to be your special person on Friday”   
Cole made a loud excited noise and held onto his dad.   
“Thanks daddy!”  
Hank spent the next little bit filling out the papers for special persons day, Name, age, job Ect. a few minutes in Hank noticed Cole out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to reach the counter where sumos treats and food were kept. He stood and walked over   
“Whatcha doin kiddo?”   
Cole looked up at him  
“I wanna feed sumo!”   
Hank looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 5:30   
“We’ll it is almost time to feed him so let’s do it” he smiled and picked Cole up so he could reach the dog food. He watched Cole grab the canned stuff.  
“Gonna spoil him with the good stuff tonight?”   
Cole nodded with a bright smile, you could see where he’d lost a baby tooth a few days ago and he was just adorable.  
“SUMMMMO!”  
He wiggled from hanks arms and held up the can for his dad to open. Sumo came bounding over ready for dinner he patiently sat in wait for his food.  
Hank took the can and opened it spooning it into the bowl with some hard food so Sumo Didn't get an upset stomach. when he finished Hank passed the bowl down to Cole so he could give it to sumo.   
Cole smiled brightly as he set the bowl down for sumo to bury his face in.   
Hank picked his son back up and smiled  
“Alright what should us humans have for dinner?” He watched his son make an thinking face.   
“You want pizza don’t you?”  
Cole giggled  
“Yes!”   
Hank smiled   
“we will order pizza but don’t get used to it”   
he teased. Hank was trying to cut back on how much they ate out, pizza being one of their bad habits. They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching movies. Being a single father was incredibly hard but hank would never give up the moments like this. He loved his son more than anything else in the world. Hank picked up a Sleepy Cole and carried him to the bathroom.   
“Let’s brush your teeth and get you in bed”   
Cole nodded sleepily and held onto his dad.  
Hank got Cole cleaned up and into some pajamas ready for his nap. he gently ran his hand through his sons hair as he tucked him in and kissed his forehead.   
“Goodnight Cole…”   
hank treasured every moment he got with his little angel. He stepped away from the bed and closed Coles door slightly walking into the kitchen to clean everything up. Truth be told hank was thinking about special persons day the whole time more than excited at the thought of getting to spend the day with Cole at his school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Heh again this is hardly edited so if you find an issue just let me know and I’ll fix it.

Friday rolled around before hank even knew it. He was dressed in his full LT. uniform and trying to get sumo in his temporary DPD K9 service vest. He pet sumos head and hooked the leash to him.   
“Ready to go see cole?”  
Sumo looked up at him panting happily and barked.   
“I’m gonna take that as a yes”  
Hank took sumo by the leash and walked him out to the car opening the door and letting him in the back. He pet sumos head and tossed the leash on the seat closing the door. Hank still had a normal car not one of the fancy self driving ones he walked around to the front and got in buckling up and starting the car. It didn’t take him long to get to Cole’s school. He pulled into visitor parking and parked the car. Hank got sumo out of the back and started for the school. Hank walked to the front desk and checked in as a visitor they even gave sumo a little visitor badge.   
“Oh! Where is Mr.Stern’s room?”  
The petite brunette looked at him.  
“let me show you.”   
She smiled at him trying to flirt.  
“Sure…”  
Hank pet sumo gently and followed her down the hall.   
She stopped in front of a door decorated in rainbows that said ‘Be a rainbow in someone else’s cloud” each rainbow had a kids name on it he saw the one that said Cole and smiled warmly.   
“Thank you”   
“Of course Officer Anderson if you need anything please feel free to come find me” she winked and walked off   
Hank rolled his eyes and knocked on the door to Connors room before opening it and stepping in with sumo. There were other parents in the room. It was lunch time for the kids and everyone was gathering in Connors room. Hank greeted everyone and found a chair next to Connors desk to sit in. There was a row of them around the room. Sumo laid patiently between his feet. Eventually Connor showed up with the kids all of them making loud happy noises as they ran to their parents. Cole went straight to hug sumo and hank smiled softly running a hand through Coles messy blond hair.   
Connor walked over to greet the parents in his room. Smiling and saying hello to everyone as he shook their hands. Eventually he got to Hank and smiled up at him   
“Hello Lieutenant Anderson! Your son has told me a lot about you he loves you very much”   
Hank stood and shook Connors hand they were small and petite hanks hands were much larger almost enveloping Connors fully.   
“All good things I hope”   
He smiled wide at the teacher tooth gap visible.   
Connor smiled back brightly.   
“Alright everyone in their seats so we can all start introducing our special people”  
Connor addressed the class with a smile watching as all the kids scrambled excitedly for their chairs.  
“Alright we're going to in order of desks. So Cole you are up first!”  
Connor watched cole bounce happily from his seat over to his dad and dog. Hank stood with a smile handing cole sumos leash.   
“Hello everyone...My name is Hank I’m Coles dad and a police office. This here is sumo a retired police K9. He lives with cole and I.”   
Hank smiled out at the class petting sumos head.   
Connor spoke up from here he was perched sitting on the corner of his desk.   
“Does anyone have questions for Mr.Anderson?”  
A few kids raised their hands bouncing in their seats. Connor pointed   
“Jane?”  
The little girl smiled brightly.  
“May I pet sumo Mr.Anderson??”  
Hank smiled “as long as it’s okay with Mr.Connor and all of your parents?”  
Hank looked around. Connor stood and walked over.  
“everyone form a line starting here.”  
Hank smiled at him. Connor spoke again.  
“And remember kids sumo is a dog so be gentle when you pet him.”   
Sumo looked up at Connor tail thumping as he rolled over. Hank smiled.   
“Well Mr.Connor it looks like you are going to be required to pet him first”  
Connor smiled at hank and Cole reaching down to rub sumos belly. Sumo wiggled and his tail thumped. Sumo lavished the attention and hank went on talking and answering questions. He finished his presentation and went back to his seat cole in his lap and sumo at his feet. He listened as the rest of the parents gave their speeches and kids asked questions. It all went by fairly quick. Hank smiled at Conor when he was leaving a sleeping cole in his arms.   
“Oh! Mr. Anderson! I have a question for you before you leave”  
Connor was sitting on his desk and got up to walk over.   
“Do you think it would be possible to organize a field trip for the kids to the station? They all loved listening to you and I think it could be a fun trip before we go on break”  
Hank thought for a moment.   
“I don’t see why not but I’ll have to ask my captain first. Get permission and all that fun stuff.”   
Hank pulled his phone out   
“Do you have a number I can message you at? So we can talk more about this?”  
Connor grinned a little   
“You know Mr.Anderson most people would ask for an email?”  
He took Hanks phone and put his number in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha look a third chapter finally! It’s not edited as of right now because I’m to tired to edit but also don’t want to make anyone wait any longer so pls forgive any mistakes.

A few weeks later hank was standing inside the DPD surround by about 24 kids that were just above his knees including cole. He smiled over at Gavin who was being forced by their Captain to help Hank with the tour. He crouched down with a handful of stickers that looked like little police badges.   
“Who’s wants to be an honorary officer for the day?”   
All of the kids raised their hands jumping around. Hank smiled and gave each kid a sticker before standing and peeling one from the sheet to stick to Connors blazer smiling as he did.  
Connor felt the large hand press against his chest for just a moment and a smile crossed his face at that moment.   
“Thank you LT. Anderson. Did everyone thank LT. Anderson?”   
All the kids spoke in unison  
“THANK YOU LT. ANDERSON!”  
Hank smiled and finally pulled his hand away from the teachers chest.   
“It’s my pleasure, now I’d like introduce you all to one of our Star Detectives Mr. Reed….wherever he is?”   
Connor spoke up.   
“I believe he went to go find my brother who got lost in the parking lot”  
Hank rolled his eyes. Leave it to Gavin to always find a way out of things.  
“Well...while we wait on them let’s go say hi to the Captain.”   
He pointed at the large glass office and started walking over to it. He pressed open the glass door and let the kids file in.   
Connor went to take the door from Hank his hand sliding over the others without thinking. He gestured for Hank to walk in first.  
Hank felt the others hand lay over his on the door handle it was like electricity shot through his body he pulled his hand away everything but Connor sinking into the background for just a moment. Hank shook his head after only a few second that felt more like minutes.  
“Kids this is Captain Fowler he’s in charge of mostly everything that goes on around here”   
Fowler stood with a smile and waved at the kids “Hello everyone!”  
Hank blocked out The Captains ramblings in favor of losing himself in Connors eyes. The way the man smiled and laughed with the children he was beautiful in so many ways. Ways he hadn’t noticed in anyone since...he shook his head again and flinched slightly at Gavin’s hand on his shoulder.   
“What’s wrong old man? Forget where you are?”   
Gavin teased him.   
“Shut up Gavin”   
He rolled his eyes  
“I’m just tired. You’d know what it’s like if you actually worked enough to get tired”  
He teased back and they both smiled. Hank eventually noticed the man who had walked in with Gavin and he did a double take.   
“Connor??”  
He looked around noticing there were now two of them.   
“You didn’t say your brother was your twin”  
Connor smiled at Hank as he walked over.  
“I didn’t really think about it. Although it looks he’s getting along with Detective Reed”   
They both looked over and watched the two flirt horribly obvious.   
“Huh. Gavin doesn’t tend to like people much. Your brother must be a charmer like you” Hank grinned a little and okay maybe he was being horribly obvious himself. Though when Connors face a small a tinge of red it was worth it.   
Connor felt his cheeks heat at the compliment “I’m hardly the charmer in this scenario Officer Anderson” he smiled devilishly at hank before he walked off to gather the kids.   
The rest of the field trip went fairly smooth only once did Gavin almost scar some of the kids with a story unfit for young ears. Luckily Connors brother Niles managed a hand over Gavin’s mouth before he could get out anything horribly graphic.  
Connor stepped over slowly giving Gavin his Teacher™️ Look.   
“Alrighty everyone! Role call before lunch” Connor had all the kids line up as he called their names.   
“Cole?” There was no response  
“Cole Anderson??” Connor called out for him and still received Nothing he was about to panic when he saw hank petting his sleeping child’s hair. At some point Cole had gone and curled up in the chair at the Lieutenants desk. He smiled and nodded at Hank. He called the rest of the kids and everyone was there thankfully.   
“Alright if I call your name come up and take your lunch” Connor started pulling brown paper bags out of the cooler and handing them out. Connor himself had just bought a basic sandwich and crackers but when he noticed one of his kids had forgotten their lunch he gave it over without thought. He was hungry himself of course but his kids were more important.   
Hank noticed the act of kindness and generosity and gave Connor a smile before walking over.   
“Do you like subs? Or soup?” Hank held up two parts of his lunch  
“Oh! I’ll be quite fine...but thank you”  
“Nope.” Hank smiled  
“you’ve gotta way to your health is just as important as theirs. Sooooo soup or sandwich?”  
Connor smiled and messed with his hair “soup sounds good…”  
Hank handed it to him with a smile “come on I’ll show you where the microwave is. I think Niles and Gavin will be okay with the kids for a minute”   
Connor followed him into a comfy little break room there was a tv playing talking about some new breakthrough in technology.   
“Do you want hot or warm?” Hank asked as he put the soup in the microwave.   
“Huh?” He focused   
“Oh the soup right! Hot please lieutenant!” Connor smiled as he found a place to sit.   
“Thank you for sharing your lunch...you really didn’t have to…” he shifted softly in the seat.   
Hank looked over at him and set the soup down “You Gave Yours up to one of the kids and I have plenty food for two people to share. Oh and you can call me Hank by the way.” He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite out of it.   
Connor smiled “Of course Hank”   
Connor ate the soup and looked up “so Hank, tell me about you? How did you get here? The youngest LT in the DPD history I hear?”   
Hank ran a hand through his graying hair “Well...a few years ago Coles other father passed in a car accident…we were driving home from getting dinner when an oncoming truck slid on some black ice and hit our car. Cole and I only sustained minor injuries but Jackson…it was bad...he was rushed to the hospital but the attending doctor was high on red ice when he performed his emergency surgery and ended up doing more harm than help…so I took it upon myself to end the red ice epidemic. I came back to work with a vengeance I started the red ice task force alongside Jeffrey our captain. We put away over 50 high profile dealers and seized more than $500,000 dollars in red ice off the streets. We also made the biggest red ice bust in history. It was just under a ton. Eventually I got promoted to Lieutenant” he sipped his eyes a little.  
“I’m so sorry for your loss Hank…I couldn’t imagine losing a significant other especially when you have a child..” Connor soothingly ran his hand over hanks arm without thinking. Connor Looked up into Hanks eyes and what he saw was a man who was struggling to keep himself together.  
Hank made himself smile at Connor “I’ve told you my story now tell me yours?”   
Connor smiled back knowing hank needed a change of topic. “Well, you have met my brother Niles so you know I have a twin. We grew up jumping from foster home to foster home some better than others...many I’d rather not think about... until we landed and stuck with a very kind woman named Amanda Stern. She ended up adopting us with her wonderful wife Rose when we were about 13. They took us in and raised us made us the men we are today. We couldn’t have gotten more lucky...we both decided we wanted to be teachers like Amanda was. Actually the school we work at, Coles school. Is the one we both graduated from! We went to the same college and graduated together...Niles and I are very close at times growing up all we had were each other. We do a lot together some people think it’s weird because we’re twins but…it’s just us” he smiled “though I’m sensing I’m going to be kicked out of the apartment tonight by the Looks my brother and   
Reed are exchanging”   
Hank laughed a deep laugh and Connor watched Hanks body shake. “If you need somewhere to run to you can always come over to my place. Cole and I would love to have you over for dinner”  
Connor hummed “Okay But I’m cooking since you gave up some of your lunch to me”  
Hank went to protest but smiled “how about we cook something together? Cole could even help”  
Connor smiled at him teasing a little. “It’s a date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!! Come find me on Twitter at @HotForAndroids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Find me on twitter And or Tumblr at HotForAndroids and let me know what you thought!


End file.
